Batman - The Dark Night, Part 1
by imdependence
Summary: "Let's play a game." It was one of those nights. "Let's play a game", he said. "But there can only be one winner." Of course, only one winner. Between you and me, there can be only one winner. There must be. But with him, it's always different. A small twist. A little joke. "The one that convinces the other that he's right, wins." It was one of those nights I caught the Joker.


"Let's play a game."

It was one of those nights…

"Let's play a game", he said. "But there can only be one winner."

Of course, only one winner. Between you and me, there can be only one winner. There must be.

But with him, it's always different. A small twist. A little joke.

"The one that convinces the other that he's right, wins."

It was one of those nights I caught the Joker.

"So? Do you want to play with me, Batsy? Ain't no fun playing alone, you know. I've been trying but, no luck, and boy, I tried. I just can't convince myself I'm right."

He's there, on his knees, but it doesn't matter to him. As if it ever mattered. All he could see was me. Nothing mattered but me.

"I'll take this as a yes. HA HA! You seem tired, darling. What is it? Too much work? Getting old? HA HA HA! So I'll take this as a yes."

There I was, standing, looking at him, like nothing mattered. As if anything mattered anymore. I could make it stop, right here, right now. I could end this. He's right, I'm not getting any younger. He's right, I'm tired. And I feel like I've lived this so many times, countless times.

"So it's me against you. Even a genius could figure that one out HA HA! But aren't we? Aren't we geniuses? Man versus man, or should I say clown versus bat. Aren't you excited? Oh, I am! It feels like our first time!"

A small breeze made its way to the top of the hill. I looked at the city, our city, Gotham. The city of our sins, all lit up like a Christmas tree… but we both knew that Santa wasn't coming. All these kids, families though… They're waiting, they have hope. But we both knew that he wouldn't be coming. I felt like I was looking in from outside. I felt like I was looking at both of us, as if he was there, down on his knees, proposing: a man's life's purpose, be together, forever. I wasn't behind the mask anymore, just for a split second. Then it struck me, he had never said I could win before. He had never said he could lose. Was it his last game? His last card?

"Hey Batsy! Is it me or aren't you listening to me? Didn't your momma teach you that it was rude? Not to listen to people? HA HA HA HA! So where were we... Ah... The rules. The rules are simple. This time, it'll be different. This time, we'll play as adults. I mean, it's about time right? HA HA! So forget all these little toys of yours. Anyways, I couldn't do you any harm in this situation HA HA! How do they say? Han-di-caped? HA HA HA!"

I wondered what he was thinking. I never really understood. But that time was different. The laughs. The forsaken laughs. This time, they sounded different.

"This time, we'll talk. I know, I know. You're not the talkative kind. So I'll start, the, hum… conversation. Right? That's what adults do, right? HA HA!"

I looked at him right in the eyes. Who was this man? Was this one of his tricks? Was this another trap? I wouldn't even be surprised if it was one of his doppelgangers.

"Who are you?"

"OHOHO! Ladies and gentleman! The Bat struck first with a mighty right hook! HA HA HA! Who am I? Oh darling. You know who I am. Have you forgotten all our little adventures? Our little tales? I'm pretty sure you didn't. What a silly question... LOOK AT ME BATSY! LOOK AT MY FACE! That's me. That is who I am. The real question is: who are YOU?"

My heart started pounding. I was speechless, and I couldn't understand why. I am Bruce Wayne. I am Batman. Who am I?

"I am hope, Joker. I am G…"

"Gotham City's only hope bla bla bla. I am done with your taglines. We're all done. Who are these people, this city's poor little souls? Do they really care about you? Do you think they'll do the same? I know you go back home, just like me, you sit on your throne, relieved because you think what you did today was right, just like me. And you cherish these couple of minutes. But it doesn't last long, does it? And then it comes. This… force that holds you down to earth. You can't defeat it. That… hum… how do you call it? Loneliness. We are both lonesome Bats. You have your little dogs, I have my little pussies. But that doesn't cut it, does it? As lonely on top. HA HA HA! Gotham City's own hero. Who is there to understand you? Huh? WHO'S OUT THERE TO UNDERSTAND?"

"Not you."

He couldn't understand. This world needs balance. This world needs protection. Somebody has to do it. So many have lost... And for what?

"Unlike you, you sick bastard, I have a heart. I care. And I'm not the only one. I have an army, a family. And believe me, as soon as I leave this Earth, they won't stop. It will never stop. The world won't change from one day to the other, I know that. It takes time, and I am leaving a legacy. What will happen when YOU die?"

"As long as they'll remember you, they'll remember me. Who would you be without me? Do you really think that the Batman would be in their minds if it wasn't for me? If they weren't scared? I'll ask you once again, WHO ARE YOU?"

I am Bruce Wayne. Son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. I am Batman. I am The Dark Knight.

"That's right. Think about it all you want. You're just an idea. Volatile. Pshhtt.. Air. You and me, Bats. We float around people's minds, until they need us to be real. _OH MY GOD! They stole my wallet! Where's Batman?_ You see… Little by little, they forget how to protect themselves. Like they forgot how to hunt. Like they forgot how to make fire. You are a tool. And some day, they'll throw you away. I mean, why would you keep matchsticks when you have a lighter?"

He was trying to get to me, like he always does. I was getting tired of this.

"Still thinking? The world's greatest detective. It doesn't stop clicking in this tiny little brain of yours. Like those machines. Pro-cessing. Bats, let's stop this. Let's end this. Right here, right now. I won't lie to you, I'm tired too. HA HA! The wrinkles are messing up my makeup. HA HA HA HA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE BATS! YOU MADE US LOOK OLD, USELESS! WE COULD HAVE SHOWN THEM!"

For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. The man who laughed at death. When I thought of it, I couldn't understand. He was starting to feel weak. He wouldn't have wanted it to stop. But it would, sooner or later.

"Are you giving up, Joker? What are you trying to say? Do you really think that I would? Give up? What would be the point of all those fights? All those deaths? ARE YOU GIVING UP THAT EASILY? WHAT ARE YOU UP TO JOKER? I WON'T ASK TWICE!"

No, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't look at him, crying. All that I had lost. All that Gotham had lost because of him. And now he was crying. He didn't have the right to cry. To feel sorry.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU JUST DON'T WANT IT TO STOP EITHER! HA HA HA HA HA HA! BATS! CAN'T YOU SEE?"

His face. I just couldn't get it. Or did I not want to get it? His makeup was slowly getting smudged.

"Can't you see Bats? You and I... We're like chicken and egg. Chickens lay eggs, eggs give chickens. Egg... Chicken."

How could he still move his hand? After all that I had done. Where was this coming from? How could he still move?

"BATS! Stay with me darling!"

It's like I was fueling him. I was his energy. As long as I was here, he would live. We were each other's curses.

"You know, you remind me of my friend, Atlas. See, my friend Atlas – he's Greek – took part of the fight against the Gods of Olympus. They lost. I mean, can't defeat gods... So my friend Atlas was punished by the almighty Zeus, chiefs of the chiefs of Olympus. He had to hold the heavens on his shoulders for the rest of his life. Imagine that! Could you? Imagine? HA HA HA HA HA HA! THE HEAVENS! WHAT A FOOL! There's no heaven Bats. He held an idea, a burden. Just like you. You still believe that there will be a world of peace. A world of good. Can't you see? The people who are in control are as filthy as us. They need to promote and to punish. _You're good. You're bad._ They were the first ones hunting you. DO YOU REMEMBER? My other friend, Prometheus. Ring a bell? He gave fire to mankind. And guess who it didn't please? Mister Z. Nope, didn't like it at all, as a matter of fact. So let's punish that poor soul. Let us chain him and send him an eagle that'll eat his liver every single day. Let's make him remember, every single day who's in command here. See the resemblance there? Or is it too complicated for you? Bats? You disrupted the system. You're the reason of the unbalance. You know, when I hear about coincidences: _Oh my God! What a coincidence!_ All those people who think they defied destiny, defied the odds. They only see what pleases them to see. They only see what they want to see. You know what, Bats? I'm sure you do. Something has to be able to not happen, to happen. Or else, it's always there. And who cares about those kinds of things? Things who are always there: nature, water, air. The sun. _I won't outlive the sun anyways._ No they care about money. Because it's not always there. They care about health. Because it's not always there. They care about security, because they're scared. They care about you, because of me."

The Titans...

"Yes! YES! THE TITANS! See. But one day, a half-god was brought to this Earth, Hercules. Guess who his father was? HA HA HA! The irony! He went to see brother Prometheus and he broke his chains. He set him free. See? Hercules set him free of those chains."

Was he? Freeing me?

"I am trying to save you. I don't belong up there with you... Gods. But you made me. They made me. Titans fought among Zeus against the tyrant Cronos. But who's the tyrant now, huh? Open your eyes Bats, look at this city. The city you protect. You think it's yours because they need you. One day, they won't. One day another madman will take over. And then another. And another. They'll look up to him and forget about you. These are the people you protect. Selfish little scared rats."

Titans…

"LOOK AT THE CITY! BATS! JUST LOOK! It's still illuminated, isn't it? While we're both here, playing, they still live. They don't care, as long as somebody takes care of the problem. As long as their hands stay clean. They're despicable. You say you have a heart. Do they? DO THEY?"

My city. Gotham. I swore. Mother… Father… I swore.

"That's right, Batman. Now you see. Now you feel. A heart… HA HA HA! A fool's heart maybe."

That night… I swore.

"WHERE DO YOU STAND BATS? WHERE DO YOU BELONG? LET'S END THIS!"

That night. The silence. I was alone. They made me… They made me become…

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER CHOOSE! YOU'RE TOO SCARED! HA HA HA HA! You're like them. RATS!"

I made him. I should end it. Break the chain. For good. For Jason. For all of them.

"I'M NOT LIKE THEM! YOU ARE WRONG!"

All it took was a little push.

"OHOHOHOHOOOO… BATS! MY LOVE! YOU WON! YOU ARE RIGHT!"


End file.
